


Улыбка

by PlainTiger



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possibly OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: «У Кофлера вообще есть Twitter?»





	

«У Кофлера вообще есть Twitter?»

Шутки шутками, но почему бы и не проверить?

В ответ Мак получает десятки аккаунтов с именем «Андреас Кофлер», но того самого среди них нет. И в Facebook. И в остальных соцсетях. Есть только личный сайт с почтовым адресом и галереей. «Потому он так хорошо и прыгает, что в сетях не сидит», — говорит Мак самому себе, листая фотографии Кофи. Почти на каждой сияет его фирменная улыбка, которая, кажется, с годами становится все ярче. И ничуть не менее заразительной: после получаса просмотра картинок и видео Мак ловит себя на том, что так же улыбается в экран смартфона.

Следующее видео мгновенно стирает эту улыбку с лица. Оберстдорф, 2007 год. Перед самым приземлением Кофи Мак выключает YouTube. То падение не закончилось ничем серьезным, но смотреть его в _этом_ месте и в _это_ время — значит, впустить в голову лишние мысли перед завтрашним этапом. Тем более, пора спать.

«...Ну, разве что можно еще одну картинку посмотреть».

***  
Прямиком на К-пойнт. «Надо было сразу спать ложиться, без всяких картинок».

Взгляд зрителей устремлен на лавку. Особенно пристально за Кофи следит Мак. Не столько из-за дуэли, сколько из-за некоторого... волнения? Все-таки ровно девять лет с той самой даты.

«Хватит себя накручивать, а то сбудется».

Сто двадцать девять метров ровно. Приземление отличное. И снова светится та самая улыбка.

Мак даже не сильно огорчен. С таким Кофлером соревноваться тяжело и в то же время лучше всего. Сил полно, глаза горят, а улыбка ослепляет. «Солнышко», как бы написали под хэштегом «skijumpingfamily».

Не нужен ему никакой Twitter. Все за него говорит улыбка.


End file.
